


【琴白】從一夜情開始

by amethyst24



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:41:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27241354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amethyst24/pseuds/amethyst24
Summary: 背景：現代無能力AU從Jean在酒吧喝醉了並把Emma帶回了家開始
Relationships: Emma Frost/Jean Grey
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

Jean很無聊，因為一向和她一起出去玩的兩個人在一起了。儘管Scott和Logan每次去酒吧跳舞都會很熱情地喊上她，但是她拒絕成為一個兩千瓦的電燈泡，天知道她想躲到月球去，在那裏建一個房子遠離這兩個在吧台邊忘我熱吻的人。

因此今天晚上，Jean決定自己一個人去酒吧，看看能不能遇到什麼人。隨便一個，只要能有共同話題就行。結果就是，她在拒絕了三個前來搭訕的男人以後獨自飲酒。

「聽著，今晚全場的酒就我包了！」

一個女人聽上去像是搶了dj的麥克風。Jean搖了搖頭，她想起Scott和Logan確定關係的那個晚上，兩個人幸福得像瘋子一樣，也把全場的酒包了。所幸的是那天晚上下暴雨，酒吧沒有那麼多人，否則把他們兩個賣了應該也包不了所有的酒。

「現在，請在場的單身人士都站起來。」

Jean聞言覺得好笑，不知道今晚是怎麼回事，但還是站了起來。她環顧四周，發現大部分人都站起來了，果然，單身才會來酒吧浪嘛，有家室的人都在家卿卿我我，難道還來聽金屬搖滾嗎。

「讓我們忘記身邊那些光顧著發狗糧的情侶，現在，馬上，因為自己是單身，嗨起來。」

全場的人都躁動起來，Jean也不甘落後，她決定今晚要瘋狂一點，畢竟這是單身狗對身邊情侶的最後控訴。她一邊喝著酒一邊轉進了舞池，隱約間她注意到到DJ台邊有一把很耀眼的金髮，但是下一秒就又被音樂吸引了注意力。

第二天醒來的時候，Jean不記得自己喝了多少了，她唯一記得的就是對著司機喊了自己家的地址，然後就沒有然後了。她環顧四周，她確實躺在自己的臥室，但好像又有點奇怪。這種奇怪持續到她終於意識到了問題的所在，浴室裡面的水聲就沒有停過。而她的獨立主臥的浴室不可能有別的人會用，Logan和Scott都會用客廳的浴室。所以，這究竟是誰？

（宿醉的Jean甚至沒意識到整件事情的危險性，也幸好這是一個美好的都市愛情故事，所以並沒有什麼危險，但是，請千萬不要在一個人外面喝醉酒。）

一個圍著浴巾並且用另一條毛巾搓著頭髮的金髮女人從浴室走了出來，她看著一臉錯愕的Jean，體諒地微笑了一下：「大概你不記得我是誰了，再介紹一遍，Emma。」

Jean聽到這個名字大概想起來了一點，她問一個和她一起跳舞的金髮美女名字，結果因為太吵了，對方說了好幾次自己才聽到，並且對著全場喊「Emma這個漂亮的女人從此是我的了。」然後拉著對方扭進了舞池。

Jean現在想死的心都有了，她上一次，不，她從來都沒有喝得這麼醉。其實也不能怪她，從小到大一起玩的兩個好朋友突然之間在一起了，雖然她一直隱約感覺到這樣的事情會發生，但當真的發生了孤獨感卻是那麼的壓抑。

「那麼，我就不打擾你休息了。請原諒我擅自用你的指紋解鎖了你的手機，我只是想把我的聯繫方式存給你。」Emma已經穿上一身不知從哪裡變出來的白色的西裝，從書桌上提起一個Jean看著牌子就覺得她的桌面甚至不配用來墊底的手包，準備踏出房門的前一刻好像突然想起了什麼，回過頭來補充一句，「對了，還有給你隔空投送了昨晚的視頻。早安。」

————

儘管Emma有Jean的號碼，接下來的幾天她沒有收到過對方的任何消息，短信，電話，甚至電子郵箱，都沒有。這讓Jean鬆了一口氣，她希望Emma能忘記那天晚上自己發酒瘋的胡言亂語，畢竟這真的是太丟人了。而為了不讓自己回想起那個視頻裡面的任何畫面，這些天Jean都努力地把自己埋在了書本和論文裡面。

「這週的工作進展不錯，我對你資格考試很有信心。你週末應該跟Logan和Scott出去放鬆一下，喝喝小酒什麼的。」Jean的博士導師Charles Xavier是她父親的朋友，一直把她當女兒看，特別關心她的生活。

Jean聽到喝酒打了一個激靈。她現在已經完全不想再去喝酒了，天知道自己還能做出來什麼。謝過Charles的關心，她收好筆記提起包走出去。如果她能預知打開門會見到什麼，那麼她發誓，她寧可翹掉和Charles的會議都不會踏出公寓一步。

門外站著的不是別人。Emma Frost聽到門響抬起頭的時候，顯然也沒有想到會在這裡見到Jean。但是她臉上的錯愕轉瞬而過，向Jean點頭微笑了一下便敲了Charles的門：「Charles?」

「噢Emma你來了，快進來吧。我剛跟學生開完會。」

Jean帶著滿腦子的問號離開教學樓。她萬萬沒想到會在這裡遇到她的一夜情對象，有沒有情不好說，但她們肯定是共同度過了一晚。她決定上網搜一下這個人。

Emma Frost，Frost事務所心理咨詢師，Frost健康數據醫療創始人兼CEO，畢業於X大學...

Jean讀了前幾行就意識到了，她還讀本科的時候，有一次Charles和Erik去她家作客的時候，隨口說起了自己的一個準備畢業的博士生，家境富裕卻堅決拒絕回去接受父親的財團而是想要自己心理諮詢診所，並且還獲得了Erik的基諾沙集團的創業比賽基金想要搞一個什麼數據庫。沒想到她從那麼早就知道過這個人了，當然，更沒想到的是，一個這麼強的人居然在酒吧跟她回家了。Jean這麼一想，或許自己也是挺有魅力的。不過，還好Emma沒有向她要戒指，不然自己的身家財產都賣了估計也買不起這位女王想要的戒指。

不，你在想什麼呢，為什麼要想戒指的事情。Jean甩了甩頭，關掉網頁，不讓自己再去想任何關於Emma Frost的任何事。

「Jeannie，今晚一起看電影，我已經買好票了。」Logan每次喊她出去，都不會給她拒絕的機會， 不像Scott，會提前問一下她的意見，這樣她就可以想出拒絕的理由。

「OK，但下次可以提前問我一下再買票嗎？萬一我有事呢？」

「不可能的，你有沒有約我會不知道嗎。」Logan離開了她的房間，他肯定看到了屏幕上的內容了，但他沒有問什麼。Jean感到慶幸。

但Jean的慶幸沒有持續多久，因為她的手機響了，屏幕推送的短信通知大大地映著「Emma Frost」。

「所以一個星期過去了，你挑好戒指了嗎？」

Jean不禁懷疑手機對面這個女人是不是有讀心術，但想想自己當時在視頻裡怎麼說來著：「我要給你戴上最漂亮的戒指......」

然後手機又叮了一聲「今晚一起看電影嗎？」

這一次她倒是能回了，她立刻抓起手機「不好意思，我今晚約了人一起看電影。」

「那希望下次你看電影的時候會想到要約我。」

————

Jean看著對面的女人，她不知道自己為什麼會淪落到和自己的一夜情對象發展成同事關係。昨天去跟Charles開會他告訴她準備和Emma的數據公司共同合作一個新的研究，這個項目就交給她了。Jean實在想不出拒絕和業界翹楚合作的理由，總不能告訴Charles自己在喝醉的時候說要跟Emma結婚吧。因此只能硬著頭皮答應。

「在我們開始之前，我想確認一下戒指的事情。你什麼時候和我去看戒指，我覺得我們最好在年底之前結婚。」Emma一邊放下咖啡一邊氣定神閒地在確認自己的婚期。

「Frost小姐⋯⋯」

「Emma就好了。」

「好的，Emma。是這樣，我那天晚上喝醉了，說了讓你誤會的話很抱歉。我希望可以向你作出補償。但我沒有打算要結婚，我，怎麼說來著，我不談戀愛，而且是個不婚主義者（不你不是）。另外，學校一般規定不要和投資者發生超出合作關係的其他關係（學校：不我不是我沒有，你自己覺得對方太優秀太顯眼了怕把持不住不要賴到我頭上）。」Jean一本正經地回答。天知道她想這段話想了多久。

「你看，現在才一月，萬一年底你改主意了一定要告訴我。合作什麼的我可以到時換一個人做。我跟家裡人誇下海口今年一定會結婚，你是我唯一看得上的對象，只要你願意，所有費用都不用擔心。你只需要人出現就好了。我保證全場都是你最愛的酒。」

Jean怎樣都沒想到事情會有這種這種發展。她看著Emma從包裡拿出手提電腦，直到她打開電腦後才想起來自己是來幹什麼的 。

————

「你去問她⋯⋯」

「不，你去⋯⋯」

「那我把機車鑰匙收走了⋯⋯」

「瘦子，算你狠！」

「你們在那裡嘀嘀咕咕什麼，過來開飯啊。」Jean看著在廚房低聲說話就是不打算出來的兩個人，終於忍不住叫他們。

「Jeannie，我有事情要問你。但你要保證，我問完以後你不會用叉子叉死我。」  
Logan慢吞吞地開口，他也不敢抬頭看Jean，怕她看穿他的念頭。

「怎麼了，你們兩個想結婚不讓我當見證人？」Jean實在想不出他們能說出什麼更無恥的話來。

「是這樣，Jeannie，我最近看你有時會一個人發呆，還有點悶悶不樂的，你知道，我們都想你好，我問了Chuck他又說你學術上沒有問題，畢竟考試也過了，所以，你是不是⋯⋯」Logan的聲音越來越小，到後面就沒有聲音了，Scott看著他不成器的樣子覺得自己眼睛要是能放出鐳射光絕對射爆他。

「Logan，好好說話。」Jean看著他們倆一副想通過空氣推讓對方說出來的樣子，就覺得自己快爆炸了。

「你是不是被包養對象拋棄了？」Logan用超級快的語速說完了問題，然後立刻閉上嘴巴，死死盯著面前的盤子。

「你說什麼，Logan，你給我再說一遍！」Jean跳了起來，舉起叉子準備向Logan扔過去，被眼疾手快的Scott緊緊抓住，「冷靜一下親愛的，我們這麼想是有依據的。」

「什麼，你也這麼想？你們就這麼想我？」Jean現在已經不想用武力解決他們了，她希望自己可以意念操控這兩個人讓他們記得自己有過一個深愛的人卻忘了對方的所有事情。她和這兩個人住在一起圖什麼啊，天天餵狗糧現在還要懷疑單身的自己被包養了？哦，還被拋棄了？這是什麼狗血劇情？

Jean深呼吸了幾下強迫自己冷靜下來：「我給你們一個機會陳述證詞，說完以後我再決定要不要一把火燒了你們的房間。」

Logan終於抬起了頭：「大概半年前，有一天我訓練完回來，那時已經晚上九點多了，我看到你從一輛白色的加長林肯下來⋯⋯」

「他跟我說的時候我還不信，結果那以後沒多久，我去心理系的樓打算找你一起回家，看到你上了一輛白色的保時捷⋯⋯」

「而你從那時開始以要繼續做研究經常不和我們一起吃晚飯，以前這種情況我們都會給你送到辦公室裡去。但你也不需要了⋯⋯」

「並且每次回來都一副幸福快樂的樣子，有時還哼著小曲，有幾次甚至沒有回家。哦，他還給你送了不少名貴的衣服首飾⋯⋯」

「我們想你肯定是談戀愛了，但對方是個富家子弟你可能只打算玩玩所以沒有告訴我們⋯⋯」

「但是從上個月開始，你就變得十分奇怪，首先，你回來的時候總是發呆⋯⋯」

「有好幾次我們就坐在客廳看電視你都沒有跟我們打招呼⋯⋯」

「而這一兩個星期你回家吃飯多起來了，但總是一副心不在焉的樣子。並且手機就放在手邊，像是在等什麼人給你打電話發信息⋯⋯」

「所以我們的結論是，你談戀愛了，對方對你逐漸變得冷淡，你卻已經無法自拔。」

Jean皺著眉頭聽他們兩個唱雙簧一樣陳述完自己的猜測。整個過程中嘴唇越抿越緊，到最後只有一個想法，這兩個人不去寫網絡霸道總裁小說實在是太可惜了。當然，用意念將他們化灰的意願依然沒有減下去。

「Jeannie，你不要生氣，我們也是擔心你。是不是那個混蛋對你說了什麼過分的話，我們給你去揍他！」Logan看著Jean一言不發的盯著他們，感覺自己後背發涼。

「首先，我沒有談戀愛，過去一年都沒有，你們兩個，今晚不許吃飯，全倒了。」

Logan和Scott立刻很乖地去把飯都拿到了廚房，當然，也沒倒，他們相信到最後Jean不會這麼殘忍的。

Jean開始了自己一個人吃飯，而另外兩個人坐在那裡，大氣也不敢出。Jean不是一個容易生氣的人，但如果她不讓他們吃飯，那事情就很嚴重了，上一次發生這樣的事情還是她發現他們倆親到一起的時候。他們還沒想好說兩個人已經在一起了，就想著拖一段時間，結果拖著拖著，就到了那一天Jean提前放學回家看到他們一遍脫衣服一遍忘我地吻著對方。那天晚飯也是這樣，只有Jean可以吃，他們兩個必須交代清楚什麼時候在一起的，怎麼表白的，誰先說的等等細節，並且保證她是第一個知道的人，才有飯吃。她這麼生氣的原因是從16歲那年高中晚會他們為了讓對方能成為Jean的舞伴不至於一個人太慘地當壁花而把她推來推去，最後變成了他們三個一起參加晚會並且誰都沒有機會跳舞的時候就覺得這兩個人最終要搞到一起去，然而他們在一起了卻沒有通知她這個從小一起長大的伙伴。

沒有人知道Jean板著臉吃飯的過程中在想什麼，畢竟她才是有讀心本事的那個。她吃完飯便用眼神示意他們兩個把餐具收了並坐到沙發去。等到這兩個人坐到旁邊的沙發上，Jean清了清嗓子：「鑑於你們是我最好的朋友，我就不說你們誹謗我之類的廢話了。但希望你們自覺從現在到聖誕節前家裡的清潔都由你們包了。現在，我要給你們說說發生了什麼。」


	2. Chapter 2

如果說Jean一開始擔心她跟Emma之前發生過的事會影響到她們的合作，那這種擔心完全是多餘的。Emma有一家公司要打理，涵蓋的業務包括旗下心理診所以及其他診所的病理報告匿名化，匿名報告數據化等等的業務。她還要與不同的分析師開會，決定如何優化公司的發展。她們一個星期後只會見一次面，聊的基本都是這一個星期Jean的工作成果。Emma已經離開學術圈多年，因此Jean需要將一些前沿的研究方法總結歸納，並且告訴她自己會怎麼運用這些方法而且有什麼改進和創新。基本上Emma都會贊同她的想法，並且鼓勵她做出更大膽地改變。有一次因為Emma前一個會議延遲了，不得不在晚飯時間把Jean約出來，一邊吃飯一邊聽她的報告。飯後Emma堅持要把她送回家，因為晚上她一個人坐公交並不安全。也就是那一次，Logan見到了Emma的司機開著一輛白色林肯把她送回來。

有一就有二，Emma覺得晚飯和Jean交流工作比在辦公室更加方便而且兩人的口味很像。自那之後，她們一星期一次的見面就會變成了在不同的餐廳進行。有的時候她沒有別的安排，就會選擇自己開車去接Jean。她的車大多是白色的，Jean對車沒有研究，所以也不知道白色保時捷是哪一次。當然，晚飯不可能只談工作，她們很自然地就會聊到生活上的事情。Jean喜歡看老電影，Emma喜歡讀小說，所以兩個人經常交流不同的故事。熟了以後Emma有的時候也會跟她說說自己家裡那兩個不省心的妹妹和控制欲極強的父親，Jean也會跟她說家裡有兩個永遠長不大的男孩一天到晚為了雞毛蒜皮的事情吵架進而秀恩愛。有的時候她們甚至會一起去公園散步。畢竟中央公園永遠是這個繁華的大都市中休憩的最好去處。

「所以就是這樣，我只是工作上認識了一個朋友。我沒有和什麼花花公子談戀愛。」Jean講完了她的故事，義正嚴辭地總結。

「我就知道我們的Jeannie不會和腦殘的公子哥去約會。」Scott立刻變得狗腿起來，聽完故事他就覺得餓了，希望能夠把放在廚房裡的飯加熱吃了。

「不對，這並沒有解釋你最近一兩個星期的反常行為。」Logan因為在室內不能抽煙，只能拿起一杯茶，一邊喝一邊皺著眉頭表達他的疑惑，「而且Emma是不是就是上次我看到你在搜的那個女人？」

「現在，我要回房間了。你們可以把晚飯吃了，記得洗碗。」Jean沒有回答Logan的問題，直接起身走回房間。

所有的一切都很正常，她們現在不止是合作夥伴，還是可以分享一切的朋友。一切都聽上去很完美，直到一個月前的一次晚飯。

「這個星期大概就是這些了，我覺得模型的參數可以再比對一下，如果你有別的想法⋯⋯」

Emma的手機鈴聲打斷了Jean的報告，她原本是想按掉的，但是看了來電後沒好氣地接了起來「說吧，又是什麼事？我哥在家不夠應付你的控制欲是不是⋯⋯是的我知道我說過⋯⋯不我沒有興趣⋯⋯好吧我會過目的，但聽著我是給面子媽媽和你沒有關係，就這樣，拜。」

電話掛了不夠五秒，就有一個穿著西裝革履的人走到桌旁遞上一本像是硬皮精裝的冊子：「Emma小姐，請您過目。」

「哼，他倒是對我的行蹤很清楚，放下吧，你也可以走了。」Emma湛藍的眼睛透出金星上的冰冷，甚至沒有看那個人。直到他走了以後才回復正常：「調整參數？沒什麼問題，你做事我放心。你最好跟Charles也確認一下。」

Jean沒有想到Emma切換頻道那麼快，差點沒有跟上，她點了點頭，開始看菜單，同時也禁不住好奇掃了那本冊子兩眼。

「沒什麼特別的，點完菜你看一下好了。」Emma顯然意識到她的目光，把冊子往她的方向推了一下。

Jean打開這本冊子前想過很多可能，推銷產品的介紹、公司集團的簡介、論壇峰會的宣傳等等。但她沒有想到的是，那裡面每一頁有一個人的照片，跟著一段文字介紹，這些人有男有女，讓她一時想不出來這究竟是幹嘛的。總不能托關係來Emma公司求職的吧。不過現在求職也要精裝銅版紙這麼高級的嗎？

「這些都是我家那個老不死的給我找的相親對象，讓我在裡面選一個結婚。」

「什麼，你要結婚了？」

「是的，像我之前說的，我之前誇下海口說聖誕節一定會結婚。他知道我還沒有對象，總想著插一手，還說動了我媽來做說客。來，看看這裡都有什麼，他倒是好心，男女都有。」

第一頁是一個看上去很結實的方臉男人，見Piotr Rapustin，Emma直接跳過接下來兩頁，說是都是一家的，Rapustin三兄妹。接下來的是一個看上去Emma能喊他叔叔的男人，Sebastian Shaw， 「嘖嘖，他這個臉，除了老了點，拍六度空間也還行。」接下來是一個叫Kitty Pryde的律師，Emma看了一下沒有說什麼。然後是Namor McKenzie，同樣的她也沒說什麼。再下一頁是Warren Worthington，Emma再翻了幾頁就把書合上了。

這些名字基本都是上流社會的，有幾個Jean電視里聽到過，但現在這些人可能要和她的朋友相親了，這種感覺有點奇妙。

「那你覺得有哪個比較合適嗎？」Jean小心翼翼地問。

「你覺得呢？哪個比較好？」

「Pryde看上去是個出色的律師，應該不錯。McKenzie好看是好看，我聽說他手上的大西洋交易航線比別人加起來都多，就是不知道人怎麼樣。這個Worthington看上去，像x戰警裡面的天使，那長得也是可以的，別的話⋯⋯」

「那就這三個了，他們都在紐約，我叫人安排一下。現在我們討論點開心的事，別想這些了。」

接下來Emma給她講了剛看完的一本書，講的是兩個女主角從相愛到相厭最後離婚收場。最後得出的結論是，婚姻是墳墓，為什麼她還要被摁進這座圍城裡。

Jean表示對婚姻一直持冷漠態度。是的她身邊很多人都看上去婚姻生活很美滿，但是那麼多的電影，都拍的是兩個人怎麼在一起，怎麼就沒什麼是結婚後的生活。現代都市生活，大家都在尋找讓自己生活最舒適的方式，有一個人突然之間闖進自己早已習慣了的生活，怎麼可能會快樂。事實上，Jean已經開始為Emma擔心起來，這樣隨隨便便和一個人結婚真的好嗎。

「誰說我要結婚的，我只是答應見面而已。你放心，到時我會找準機會給你發短信，如果是個求救信號，你記得打電話過來告訴我我家燒起來了。天啊，我現在真想把我爸辦公室一把火燒了。」

然而事情並沒有她們預想的那麼糟。Emma第一個見的人是Kate Pryde，一個著名的人權律師。那個晚上Jean沒有收到任何求救信息，她甚至連事後信息都沒有收到。她都做好要在富豪版裡見到Emma宣布訂婚消息的心理準備了。但是她們的下一次會面中，Emma告訴她Kate很好，風趣幽默，而且打家暴案和婚姻案很有一手。所幸對方並沒有結婚的打算，據說還有一次逃婚經歷。總之，這一次相親演變成了認識朋友，Emma甚至打算介紹她們倆認識。

第二個要見面的是Worthington，從Emma打探的到的小道消息，這位兄台完全不用緊張。他和一個藝名夜行者的舞蹈演員秘密戀愛中，所以他們的見面就真的是為了應付家裡。

Jean想著前兩個都這樣子了，就覺得第三個應該也差不多就這樣了。但萬萬沒想到的是，那個叫Namor的似乎特別喜歡Emma，而Emma看著也沒有很討厭對方，所以兩人開始嘗試約會。

而很顯然，大忙人Emma因為要同時忙著約會和處理工作上的事，原本和Jean一週兩次的晚飯也不得不變成通過視頻會議報告。當然她們也會趁著這個時候多聊兩句。但有幾次話還沒有說完就不得不結束通話因為Emma的下一個日程到了或者Namor來了。所以這也是為什麼Jean開始了回家吃飯。

Jean對自己說她為Emma感到高興。真的，她們是好朋友，她們有很多共同話題，她享受和Emma吃晚飯時的高談闊論，同樣也希望她能找到自己的幸福。只是，她已經開始想念那些時候了，她突然發現，自從和Emma熟了以後，她工作以外大多數時間都在和對方發信息聊生活上的各種事情。現在當她拿起手機的時候，會想著也許Emma在忙，也許她和Namor在一起，自己還是不要打擾對方了，儘管Emma在給她發短信吐槽一下實習生或者客戶的時候她也會回覆。

所以事情就是這樣了，她沒有被富家公子拋棄。她只是跟一個好朋友減少了聯繫而已。而自己作為好朋友擔心一下Emna的情感狀況也太正常不過了。至少Jean是這麼對自己說的。

「叮」

「我們太久沒一起吃飯了，你下週哪天有空？或者週末？有一家日本餐廳不錯，我們去試試？」

「好啊，但你不用陪Namor嗎？」Jean幾乎沒有思考就把這一條短信打出來，但是在準備發出去的時候猶豫了，看了幾次以後改成了「好啊，星期三晚上？」

對方很快就回了個「沒問題，到時我去接你^_^」。Jean看著短信，像個孩子一樣笑開了花。她最近不工作的時間都用來看電影了，也不知道會不會運氣像之前一樣好，有那麼一兩部是Emma看過的小說改編的。有時她覺得兩個人就像心靈相通一樣，對一些事情的想法有高度的一致。她和Logan還有Scott一起生活這麼久了都沒有那麼默契。

———

「最近工作怎麼樣？我看你好像挺忙的？」

「我怎麼說也是領工資的人，我總要每個星期都能給點實質進度吧，不然你投的項目資金不就打水漂了。」Jean苦笑著說。Emma總是讓她放慢進度，她還沒見過哪個項目投資人放水放得這麼隨意。

「說實在的，我讀博士的時候Charles也讓我放鬆一點。我那時為了早點做出成果經常一天工作十五個小時。大概這是每個博士生的必經歷程吧。」

她們開始討論電影和小說。Jean有的時候懷疑Emma是不是真的有讀心術，或者說她們之間是不是有什麼磁場感應，就算她們沒有看過同一部電影同一本書，都能在很短時間內知道對方想說什麼。如果是這樣，為什麼我不知道她是怎麼想McKenzie的呢？

「你怎麼都不問我約會怎麼樣的？」

「啊，」Jean現在懷疑自己肯定大腦裡有個地方專門給Emma放水自己在想什麼，「那畢竟是你的私事吧？」

「我們是好朋友，你卻不關心我的私事，這說得過去嗎？」

「那你們約會得怎麼樣？他是你想要找的那個人嗎？」最好不是。Jean驚訝於自己居然會有這種想法。

「他挺好的，風趣幽默，但是我覺得差了點什麼。」Emma不置可否地聳了聳肩，「就你懂吧，他會試著了解我的興趣愛好，並且嘗試和我找到共同話題。但感覺還是差了點。」

大概比不上我們之間的默契吧，Jean心裡想，但她不好意思這麼明目張膽地說出來。只能説：「你知道，人和人之間總是不一樣的，總不會有完全明白對方的兩個人吧。」雖然我覺得你很明白我。Jean現在想關掉腦子裡那個自動補全的聲音，她怎麼以前從來沒發現自己有這種能力。難道是變異了嗎？

「但是我覺得可能他挺適合結婚的。你知道，很多人都說，最後結婚的對象未必就是你最愛的那個人。」

「雖然說我不是很建議好朋友就這麼隨隨便便找一個人，但我覺得這句話還是有一定道理的。而且你們門當戶對，他對你也很好不是嗎？」我也會對你好的，不過我確實不是什麼名門望族，也不對Grey家族出了很多個教授，大概也算是書香世家了吧。

Jean有點想用槍對準自己好讓心裡的那個聲音閉嘴。那聲音就像想吞噬世界的鳳凰一樣在和自己瘋狂地唱反調。

「不過話又說回來了，你怎麼一直都沒有談戀愛啊？」

「我沒有遇上過喜歡的人，很多人到了我這個年齡都感情空白的。」

「我第一次喜歡上一個人還是我博士答辯的時候，但我只見過跟她只見過一面。」

「是嗎，那你為什麼會喜歡她？」

「我那時在圖書館裡整理畢業論文，打印出來後因為太睏了忘記拿了。結果準備開始答辯的時候才發現不在包裡，那之前我一直在準備現場的點心之類的沒有注意到。正當我準備向在場的人表示要推遲的時候，她進來找Charles了。Charles有點驚訝但還是跟她交談了幾句，接過她手中的紙拿過來給我。跟我說他的一個本科生看到了你的論文送過來了，還告訴我她說這個研究太棒了，不通過都不合理。我也不知道她的名字，但她當時救了我。事後本來想要謝謝她的。但答辯完以後我馬上就被開公司的事情搞得焦頭爛額，只能托Charles幫我向她轉送了一份禮物。每當我忙得腳不著地的時候，我不知怎麼就會想起她，想起我在最忙亂的時候她出現了，救了我一命。」

Jean一時之間沒有說話，因為她好像知道了那個人是誰。那時她正是期末，感謝24/7的圖書館，她在那裡睡了幾個小時又繼續寫論文。等到她把論文打好的時候已經早上九點了。在打印機取自己的打印件的時候她看到了一疊封面上寫著畢業答辯的論文。她大概翻了一下內容，看到上面寫著答辯時間是當天的9點半，什麼都沒想就匆忙跑去上面寫著的地點，那個教學樓離圖書館走路快二十分鐘，她幾乎是跑過去的。還好她跟Charles很熟，她急忙把東西給她並跟他說：「還好來得及，看上去好像講者忘記拿派給觀眾的論文了。我翻了一下，方法跟結論都挺好的，委員會沒道理不讓過吧。先走了，等下還有考試。你別忘了學期結束了來我家吃飯。」她後來確實收到了Charles轉交的禮物，是一條價值不菲的手鍊，但她沒有戴首飾的習慣，所以就放在了她父母的家裡。五年過去了，她都忘記那條項鍊了，畢竟她回家的時間越來越少了。

「所以那天的講者是你。」

「所以那天在酒吧你拉著我要跳舞的時候我就認出你了。」

Jean想問Emma現在還喜不喜歡自己，但她沒有。這麼多年過去了，Emma已經有約會對象了，她更應該作為一個好朋友對此表示支持和鼓勵。更別提她一開始就拒絕了Emma，現在這樣做朋友對大家都好。

兩人各懷心事地吃完這頓晚飯。Emma像往常一樣提出送Jean回家。Jean準備下車的時候，Emma伸出手按住了她。Jean不解地回頭，看到的是神情認真的Emma：「這是最後一次，你會願意跟我走上神壇嗎，以不是好朋友的身分。」

Jean一時有點無措，她不想拒絕Emma。雖然她好像覺得對方也是那個人了，但是她不知道是不是自己真的適合開始一段關係。

Emma大概是從長久的沉默中知道了答案，她苦笑了一下：「忘記這個問題吧，我們還是好朋友。」

「不Emma，你聽我說，我不是想拒絕你，我只是不確定。你知道嗎？」

「如果只是談戀愛，你會接受嗎？不用想結婚的事，就只是做情侶。」

Jean這一次回答得很快，因為她知道，這真的就是最後一次了：「我願意。」

她們都笑了。沒有人知道她們會不會一直喜歡對方，但起碼這一刻，這個情感充斥著整輛車。下一刻，一切都會是新的開始。


End file.
